The Pokémon Journey of a Lifetime
by TheNinja4000
Summary: Steve receives his first Pokémon from Prof. Oak and sets out on a journey with his friends. They go along having adventures and capturing Pokémon. Rated T just to be safe (some mild language)
1. The Beginning

**Steve POV**

"Steve! Stee-eve!"

"Hwaugh?!" I woke up suddenly. Crap! It was 9:50. I must have forgotten to set my alarm. This was definitely bad news because I was supposed to get my Pokémon from Professor Oak in 10 minutes! I quickly got dressed, scarfed down some pancakes, and ran out the door.

As I was running, I passed my two best friends, John and Samantha, who were coming the other way. They had a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur on their shoulders, respectively. That meant… There was only one Pokémon left! I started to run faster. Dreadful thoughts started running through my head. 'What if I don't get a Pokémon this year?' 'What if he will never give me a Pokémon?' I tried to put those thoughts to rest, but a quick glance at my watch brought them roaring back.

When I got to Oak's lab, I was panting like a dog. The door slid open and out walked the person I had least wanted to see. Blake. That kid always showed me up at everything in school. He always got a slightly better grade, always beat me in basketball. The only class I ever did better than him was Pokémon Care. And worst of all, he was carrying the last Pokémon.

Blake sneered at me, and so did his Charmander. "Well if it isn't Stevie. It seems he was a little late to the party. Even if you did end up getting a Pokémon, I'd still beat your ass. Have fun in school!" But I was no longer listening. I was already inside the lab

Professor Oak was in the back, tidying up some things on his desk. "Prof. Oak?" I asked tentatively.

"Ah, Steve. You finally showed up. I'm afraid I have no more beginner Pokémon for you. You see, I wasn't expecting Samantha, so I didn't order 4 Pokémon." Everyone knew that Samantha was getting a Pokémon early, except for Oak, it seemed. "I could order one for you, but it wouldn't be here for about a month." Oak shrugged.

"But surely you have something? I can't let my friends leave without me!"

"Hmm," thought Oak, "On second thought maybe I do have something. A colleague sent me this Pokémon from Blackthorn City in the Johto region."

Blackthorn City was a place famous for Dragon type Pokémon. Maybe it would be a Dragon type? Would I really be that lucky? Oak had found the Pokeball. He pressed the button and it enlarged. He let out the Pokémon. A blue, snakelike Pokémon about 4 feet long appeared. "Dratiniii!" it called. It slithered over to me and rested its head on my foot. "Haha!" said Oak. "It must have been sleeping when I called it out. So do you want this Pokémon?"

I thought for a moment. I had done extensive research the past few months in the three starters and had finally decided who I wanted to pick. But if I waited, my friends would leave without me. And besides, I always thought that Dragon Pokémon were cool. I looked down at the Dratini. It looked so peaceful, sleeping with its head rested on my foot. "I'll take it."

* * *

**A/N: Well that is the first chapter of my first fanfic. Please don't criticize too much :)**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome :)**

**I know the similarity to how Ash got his first Pokémon, but it should change soon. Please R&R.**


	2. Battles

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2 of the story - Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Steve POV**

"So now that you have your first Pokémon, I have to give you a few things. First, here is a Pokedex. I assume you know what it does?" I nodded. "Ok, now here's Dratini's Pokeball, and here's 5 other empty ones. Now go join your friends, I believe they are about to go.

"Thanks Professor Oak!" I yelled as I ran out the door. After I visited my mom and said goodbye, I went to join my friends. While I headed towards where my friends were waiting, I decided to have a little fun. I concealed Dratini behind my back, which was hard seeing as he was about 4 feet long, but I managed it. As I walked towards Route 1 and the rest of Kanto, I saw my friends. I tried my best to play the part and look sad.

"Oh hey, Steve" said John, "We saw Blake with the Charmander. It really is a pity you can't come with us. I was looking forward to it."

I hung my head and bided my time, even though I was extremely excited.

"We'll come visit you!" said Sammy.

Now was the moment. "Well you won't have to do that, because I'm coming with you!" I proudly held up Dratini, who was asleep. We all laughed.

"Psst, Dratini! Wake up!" I whispered.

"Tiniii!" Dratini woke up.

**Sammy POV**

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked, "Lets get going!"

"Wait." said John, "We have some battling to do. Sammy, I'll take you on!"

"I'll beat you any day, John. It's on!"

I threw out Bulbasaur, and he took a stance that looked like a linebacker. Squirtle looked like a regular fighting type in his fight stance. They both looked incredibly cute. "Alright Bulbasaur," I yelled "Lets start it off with a Growl!" Bulbasaur bared his teeth, and looked very menacing, I have to admit.

"Squirtle, Tackle!" Squirtle ran forward with his head low.

"Bulbasaur, dodge that" I yelled. But it was too late. Squirtle slammed into Bulbasaur, but the Growl paid off as Squirtle's Tackle was slightly weakened by it.

"Bulbasaur, let's get him with a Tackle!" Bulbasaur sprinted towards Squirtle's exposed underbelly. It connected, landing a critical hit on Squirtle and sending both Pokémon sprawling. Slowly, Bulbasaur got up. Squirtle didn't move.

I heard Steve announcing the battle, "And Squirtle is unable to battle! The winner is Sammy's Bulbasaur!" I showered Bulbasaur with praise.

"Great job Sammy." We all turned around. John's mom was standing there, with an armful of purple spray bottles which could only be Potions. "Oh, wow, Steve, you got a Dratini? That's really rare. Anyway, here's 3 potions for each of you as a going away present. John and Sammy, here you go, you can have an extra to heal your Pokémon for now."

"Thanks mom." said John, as he sprayed the fainted Squirtle with the Potion.

"Now you three should start going. You're losing daylight."

"Bye mom." said John, as the three of us started towards Route 1 and the world.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of the story so far? I might accept some OCs later in the story.**

**As always, please R&R :)**


	3. Of Rattatas and Bruce Lee

**A/N: Well here is Chapter 3! I am going for 1000 words or more in this chapter - we shall see :). Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Steve POV**

I walked towards the tall grass at the edge of the town with a spring in my step and a happy tune in my head. I was using my newfound talent for whistling to serenade myself, much to the dismay of my friends.

"STEVE! SHUT UP!"

Fine. Whatever. I'm still the happiest I've felt in a long time. By now, we'd reached the first patch of tall grass. John, always eager, jumped in first. He quickly encountered a small, purple, rodent like thing. I whipped out my Pokedex and it said:

**Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon. It searches for food all day. It gnaws on hard objects to wear down its fangs, which grow constantly during its lifetime.**

"Hey John," I said, not looking up from an image of a Rattata baring its teeth. "Did you know that-"

But John was already engaged with the Mouse Pokemon. Squirtle rushed at the Rattata with a ferocious Tackle. While the battle was going on, I decided to scan Squirtle and Bulbasaur. Sammy helped me to figure out that with the push of a button, you could figure out the nature of cought Pokemon. Squirtle was Brave, which meant he had high attack and low speed, and Bulbasaur was Careful, which meant high special defense and low special attack. We also learned that Bulbasaur was female and Squirtle was male.

"Wow." said a sweaty John, "That was an intense battle. Squirtle, you were very brave."

Sammy winked at me. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

Squirtle responded by taking up his karate stance again. "Haha, you'll be a regular fighting type soon." said John affectionatly.

We continued walking for some time before another Rattata sprang from the brush. John reached for his Pokeball, but I stopped him. "John, you got the last one. I got this."

"Oo-kay. All yours, Steve!" said John.

I threw out Dratini, but all of a sudden I realized that I had not scanned Dratini. I did a quick scan.

**Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon. It is called the "Mirage Pokémon" because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found. **

'Yeah right' I though. 'Oak would never give me such a rare Pokemon.' But the Pokedex scan was a good idea, because it taught me what moves Dratini had.

"Alright, Dratini, use Wrap!"

Dratini slithered over to the Rattata at a surprising speed, moving his four foot frame over the foresty ground. His midsection caught the purple mouse in a death grip. The Rattata responded by waggling its tail in Dratini's face, which made the Wrap loosen a little bit. Dratini doggedly kept the smaller Pokemon held tightly, but after a second tail waggle, he was forced to let go. Dratini slithered backwards, but the Rattata was already charging in a tackle. Dratini tried to dodge, and got mostly out of the way, but the Rattata barreled over Dratini's tail. Dratini let out a yelp, but swallowed the pain and tried to look brave.

"Dratini, Wrap!" The Rattata was soon engulfed in another death grip, and soon it fainted. I reached down to congratulate Dratini, and it rested its head on my arm.

"Looks a little tired, hmm?" said John.

"Hey, battling Rattata is hard work." I retorted as I placed Dratini on my shoulders, which was not hard seeing as he weighed about 7 pounds. We headed off and after walking for about 15 more minutes we found a good place to camp. Sammy set up her super duper 5 person mega tent and we started a campfire.

As we roasted hot dogs Sammy said, "I've gotten tired of calling her Bulbasaur."

"Hey, how'd you know its a she?" John asked.

Bulbasaur came into view wearing a pink bow on her right ear. "Bulba!" she said as Sammy stroked her ears.

"Ah." said John, "Well, what are you going to name it?"

"Hmm..." Sammy said, "I'll have to think about that."

"Well Squirtle is definitely a guy. When we get to Viridian I'm buying him a black sash for his karate pose."

"What about you, Steve? Is Dratini a guy?" said John after a small pause.

"Or a girl?" said Sammy.

"I don't know," I said, "but I know how to find out." I took a square of blue paper and a square of pink out of my bag and put the in front of Dratini. Dratini thought a minute, then touched the tip of its tail on the blue square. "Well, I guess he's a guy."

John pumped a fist, but Sammy wasn't so sure. She whipped out a spare pink bow and placed it on Dratini. He immediatly swatted it off with his tail.

"Well I guess that answers that. Only the girliest of girls would wear that!" John laughed while Sammy fumed.

"Arrow."

"What did you say?" asked my two friends in unison.

"Arrow." I repeated, "That's his name." I gestured at the blue snake, who nodded in agreement.

"Thats a great name." Sammy said, "but Aria here has a better name."

"TRUMP CARD!" yelled John, "This badass over here is Bruce!"

"Wait, like Springsteen?"

"No! Like Bruce _Lee_! Haven't you ever seen Enter the Dragon?" Enter the Dragon was John's favorite movie. We had all seen it multiple times. I remembered one night where we watched it 3 times straight. Never. Again.

"Well Bruce here is going to kick more ass than Lee and Springsteen combined. Enter this, Arrow, because he is Born to Run."

By now the food was ready, hot dogs for us and Pokemon food for the newly named Arrow, Aria, and Bruce.

After a while I drifted off to sleep, Arrow lying across my chest, already fast asleep, dreaming about more adventures to come.

* * *

**A/N: Well, including the Author's Notes, this chapter is 1068 words! Woo! So how do you like the nicknames of the Pokemon? (By the way I was listening to Bruce Springsteen while writing this, so Bruce's name may come more from that Bruce than the one John cites him to.)**

**As always, please R&R, and maybe someone will actually catch something in the next chapter.**


	4. Training on Route 1

**A/N: This will be the first chapter which has a Pokemon POV. Hopefully you will enjoy it.**

* * *

**Arrow POV**

I lay on the ground, curled up in a ball. I had just woken out of a deep slumber, but was still in the crossover state that you are technically awake but not really. I thought about what had happened the past day. Then a horrible thought struck me: What if I opened my eyes and I was still in Oak's lab? What if it was just a really, really good dream? Okay. I steeled myself for the worst. 1... 2... 3! Damn. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Then I felt a pain in my side. I opened my eyes and there was Aria, a mischievous glint in her eyes. An overwhelming feeling of relief washed over me. Apparently she had kicked me in order to wake me up. I looked around. It was still dark, and Steve was snoring gently.

"So Arrow." she said, "How would you like to come for a walk with me?"

I was so tired, but the way that she spoke to me, with her mischievous flirting style, that I just couldn't refuse it. We sneaked out of the tent flap and walked through the crisp predawn air.

**Aria POV**

We walked for a bit, not talking mush because both of us were still a bit groggy. At last we came to the place I had been looking for. It was a hill facing east, overlooking a pond. We reached the summit just as the sun was peeking over the trees. I stopped and sighed.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes..." said Arrow, his eyes captivated by the rising sun. I sat down, admiring the moment, with the crimson sun and his orange rays peeking over the tall pines, and Arrow sitting calmly beside me, if only I could-

"You're on my tail"

"Hwha-what?" I was suddenly broken out of my fantasy by Arrow's voice.

"I said you're on my tail." He gestured with his head towards the grass carpet.

I looked down and quickly stood up, seeing as I had sat on his tail for quite some time now, Arrow gingerly rubbed his tail. I blushed a deep shade of magenta. "S-sorry. I-I didn't realize." I was so embarrassed I had trouble getting the words out.

"We should head back now, it's getting late." said Arrow.

I complied by nodding my head. We started the trek back to the campsite.

**Sammy POV**

I woke up at about 8:30 in the morning. Arrow and Aria were awake already, but Steve, John, and Bruce were still snoring. I decided to cook up some oatmeal for breakfast. As I was cooking, Arrow was playfully frolicking in the grass, but Aria seemed a little out of sorts. I decided she might cheer up after some food. I finished the first batch of oatmeal, and dished some out to myself, Aria, and Arrow. Arrow happily started eating, but Aria wasn't eating. I decided to spruce up her oatmeal with some berries, and that got her to eat. As I predicted, it raised her spirits slightly, but I still sensed something was wrong. At this point, John and Steve awoke, and helped themselves to oatmeal.

"Well," said John, his mouth full of oatmeal, "Should we continue our journey to Viridian City? I don't think it's far now."

"Yeah. Let's do it" agreed Steve. After we finished breakfast, we packed up supplies and headed out, but the sun was high in the sky by the time we set out. We walked for a little, and then John had a suggestion. "We should all take a separate way and train, and then meet somewhere in Viridian City and see what the others did."

"Ok," I said, "How about we meet at the Viridian Pokemon Center at 4:00?"

"Let's do it."

**Bruce POV**

So John and I went east first, into some woods, to see if I could train some more. We came across a Rattata, and I got ready to fight.

"Bruce, Tail Whip!" I spun my tail at the mouse, but it charged me at a blinding speed. I couldn't avoid it, but I kept on my feet.

"Get him with Tackle!" I sprinted at him and caught him in the belly for a critical hit, but he miraculously stayed up. He countered with a Scratch, but I jumped out of the way. Then I charged with another Tackle, and augmented it with my best karate chop. The Rattata had fainted! I pumped my fist, and gave John a high five.

We walked some more and the next Pokemon we ran into was a Pidgey. I immediately jumped into action, charging him with Tackle before John could even say anything. But before I could hit the bird he kicked up a cloud of sand into my face! I was startled and stopped, and then felt the bird hit me in the back. Ouch, how did it get behind me? I tried to run out of the dust cloud but it kept spreading. The Pidgey flew at me for another Tackle all of a sudden. I dived out of the way just in time. By now the sand was starting to settle, and I landed a clean Tackle.

The Pidgey started to kick up some more sand but I used a Tail Whip to spread it out. I went in for another Tackle to finish it off and go a perfect 3-0 against wild Pokemon when the Pidgey was enveloped in a flash of white light. The red and white spherical orb lay on the ground and suddenly dinged.

"Yes! I got it!" John seemed very excited. I didn't see what the fuss was all about.

"I'll name him..." John thought for a moment. "Aha! Phoenix! That's a great name! I can't wait to show Sammy and Steve.

I was still kind of angry at John for not letting me finish the newly named 'Phoenix' off. I expressed my displeasure to him, but all he heard was "Squirt squirtle squirt squirt."

Now John had let the same Pidgey that I was just battling out. "Hi! My name's Phoenix! What's your name?"

I decided to assert my position over this happy-go-lucky Pidgey. "The name's Bruce. I'm the leader of this team."

"Oh, who else is there?" said Phoenix in the same cheerful tone. Damn. He called my bluff. I pretended not to hear him.

We walked for a bit more before John stopped and pulled out some Pokemon food. I had to admit I was getting a little peckish. We dug in to the delicious chow. That Phoenix must have been a huge eater, because he finished his meal in about ten seconds flat.

After chow John put me and Phoenix into our Pokeballs. It's a nice place in my Pokeball. It's got a nice bed that is quite soft as well as a flat screen. I immersed myself in the latest broadcast of the PFL (Pokemon Football League) before drifting off to sleep.

**Steve POV**

"So, Arrow." I said, after we had walked for a little while. "How do you feel about doing some training?

"Tini Dratini!"

"I'll take that as a yes. You sure seem enthusiastic. Let's start with Wrap. Why don't you wrap around that tree as hard as you can."

Arrow slithered over to the hemlock and wrapped his small but powerful body around the thick trunk. After about 30 seconds I said, "Nice, now try Leer. Since it doesn't do any damage you can use it on me." Bad idea. Arrow shot me the most menacing glare he could, and I immediately felt threatened. "Oo-kay. Let's not do that again." I whipped out my Pokedex and clicked the Status button.

**Arrow the Dratini. Male, 2.5 years old. Healthy condition. Moves learned: Wrap, Leer. At is current level, this Pokemon is close to learning the move Thunder Wave.**

"Thunder Wave, hmm?" I looked at the Dratini. "You want to learn it?"

Arrow nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Ok, let's try it. Arrow, use Thunder Wave!"

Arrow's body pulsed yellow, but only a few measly sparks appeared. After about 10 tries, he could only produce enough electricity to give me a slight static shock. I could see he was getting tired, so I called off the training session. We continued on the route.

We were walking through some tall grass when we were jumped by a buff looking Rattata. "Alright, lets go with Leer!"

Arrow glared at the Rattata and he backed down a bit. The Rattata didn't give up, and instead came barreling through with a Quick Attack. There was nothing Arrow could do to dodge it, so I called for a Wrap. Arrow stuck out his tail and clotheslined the Rattata, and then pulled him into the trademarked Arrow Death Grip. Then I had an idea. "Arrow, try Thunder Wave!"

Arrow took a deep breath and then focused as hard as he could.

The result was electrifying. Arrow kept hold of his death grip and sent waves of electricity through the poor rodent. When Arrow released his grip. the Rattata was lying on the ground without any sign of consciousness. I gave Arrow a high five (or rather he slapped my palm with his tail) and we moved on.

**Aria POV**

I was still sad from the incident with Arrow this morning, but I put that behind me and focused on the sole resolve to rough up some Pidgey. The first part of our journey was uneventful. Then we walked through a small grove of trees and my superior hearing heard a small mewing cry coming from one of the trees. I stopped at the bottom of said tree. "Saur!" I called to Sammy.

Sammy walked over to the base of the tree and looked up. Stuck on a branch about ten feet up was a small blue ball about eight inches high. It had a tail that was about a foot long, and on the end of it was another blue ball that was as large if not larger than its body. Sammy climbed the tree and retrieved the small Pokemon. She set it down not far from me, and it was evident that it had been crying.

Sammy whipped out her Pokedex and it read:

**Azurill, the Polka Dot Pokemon. It swings its large, nutrient-filled tail around to fight opponents bigger than itself.**

"Oh, said Sammy. You're an Azurill! You guys are so cute!

I walked over to the Azurill. Upon further examination, the blue ball thing had some cuts and scratches on its round body. "Hey," I said, "I'm Aria. What's your name?"

"Uh," the Azurill said between sniffles, "I have no name. My old trainer abandoned me because I wasn't cute enough for contests. I'm also a male, and no one likes us guys because everybody thinks males are supposed to be so tough." At this the Azurill burst into tears.

"Well look at you." said Sammy. "You look a bit beat up. Why don't you come with us to the Pokemon Center."

"No, I want to go further! I want to spend my life with you! You seem nice!" But of course all it sounded like was "Azii Azurill Rill Azii Azurill!"

I tried to get the point across by pointing to the Pokeballs on Sammy's waist and then to the Azurill. It seemed to work.

"Do you want to come with us, Azurill?"

Azurill nodded so fast it made my head spin.

"Ok, here we go." Azurill pressed a button on the Pokeball. The device waited for a moment and then dinged. It was official. I had a new teammate, even if he didn't look like too much help in battle.

"Ok, little Azurill," said Sammy, "It seems you are a guy. That means I will name you... Thumper! Haha! Do you like it?

Thumper was so excited he fell over backwards. I laughed.

"Ok team, lets head to Viridian City!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, that is the longest chapter yet. Over 2,000 words! No wonder it took me three nights to write.**

**Anyway, what will happen with Arrow and Aria? Will Phoenix and Thumper steal the show? How many times will I write Pheonix instead of Phoenix? Find out next time of The Pokemon Journey of a Lifetime!**

**Now accepting OCs for this story. Please use the form on my profile page.**


	5. The Pokemon Contest

**Steve POV**

I pulled into the Viridian City Pokemon Center just before 4:15, but even though I was 15 minutes late I saw none of my friends. I wondered what they had achieved on Route 1. I decided to heal up Arrow, even though he didn't really need it.

I waited for about 5 minutes and then realized that I was famished because I had neglected lunch. I walked over to the cafeteria and stood in line. Even though it wasn't a prime eating hour, there were still 3 trainers ahead of me. The first trainer turned around with his potato chips and I hear another voice order. A voice I knew well. "I'll take a cheeseburger and fries." It was Blake, my former schoolmate and bitter rival. He picked up his meal and turned around to sit down, which is when he caught sight of me.

"Oh, if it isn't Steve. I'd battle you, but Fireball here would die of boredom." Blake laughed.

"Arrow would beat your stupid Charmander any day of the week."

"Oh, yeah? You want to battle about it?"

I was about to respond when I heard the voice of Sammy behind me. "Ok guys, let's break it up. You guys can fight later."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, but after I wipe the floor with your little worm I'll be heading off to Pewter to smash the Gym Leader there."

At this moment the cashier cleared her throat softly. "You're holding up the line."

My face turned red as I quickly stammered, "I'll have a slice of pizza and a bottle of PokeCola." After I got my food Sammy and I went to sit at a table.

"So is John back yet?" I asked.

"Well I didn't see him." said Sammy. I noticed that she was trying to conceal a small smile.

"Ok, you know something. Where is he?" I felt a tap on my left shoulder. I turned, but no one was there.

"Gotcha!" said John, grinning widely next to my right shoulder. "Hook, line and sinker."

I turned red as a tomato, and at that moment the Nurse Joy came up and told me that my Pokemon was ready. I took them from her gratefully.

I let out Arrow, and began to drink my soda. The cap of the bottle had a sweepstakes on it that related to some game center in Celadon, 'You could win a Porygon! Enter the code below at for your chance to win today!'

I pocketed the cap and took a sip of my soda. As I was chowing down on my pizza, Arrow, curious as always, took a sip of my soda and immediatly puckered up. He then got over it and took a longer sip, found that he liked it, and began to guzzle it down. I let him have it and then told John to get another PokeCola for me, as he was already in line.

I finished my pizza and we watied for John. When John arrived I said, "Ok, now what did we accomplish in our little 'contest' of sorts on Route 1? I know I taught Arrow a new move, Thunder Wave. Its pretty badass."

John told about how he caught a new Pidgey, named Phoenix, and Sammy said, "I caught the cutest Pokemon on the entire route."

"Really," said John, "I was under the impression that Rattatas were not cute."

"Well lets see it." I said. Sammy pulled out her Pokeball and sent out a little blue ball thing that could only be an Azurill.

John pulled out his Pokedex. **Thumper the Azurill. Male, 1.7 years old. This specimen has been slightly weakened, possibly due to long periods of exposure. Moves learned: Splash, Bubble, Tail Whip. At is current level, this specimen is close to learning the move Water Sport. This specimen had been previously released into the wild.**

John raised an eyebrow. "This little dude has had a trainer before. I wonder why that trainer released him?"

**Arrow POV**

I took an immediate liking to Thumper. While the trainers were speculating about what could have happened, I got the inside scoop.

Thumper began, "I was born in faraway Slateport City in the Hoenn region. My sisters, brother, and I are the offspring of two very accomplished Azumarill in the contest department. The five of us lived happily in the day care for eight months, when we had reached out full size, and were now eating solid Pokemon food. The owner of the Azumarill took my brother and gave him to his young nephew as his first Pokemon. I haven't seen him since. My three sisters were prime specimens and were destined for the contest stage. The owner of my parents had no other use for me, so even though I didn't have much potential on stage, I tagged along. We were put on a boat and landed three weeks ago at Vermillion City. We were shipped to Viridian via special order to some contest Pokemon distributors."

"Distributors?" I butted in. I wasn't familiar with contest terminology.

"Well, to make a long story short, you know how some Pokemon are given to young trainers by professors?"

"Like me, yeah."

"Well, some retired coordinators do the same for budding coordinators."

"Ah, I see. Continue, please."

"So I and my sisters were sent to a Mrs. Beacon, a said retired coordinator. Two of my sisters were adopted rather quickly, and then for 4 long days my sister and I waited in the old woman's house. Then a heavyset, gruff looking man entered, and without a second look scooped me up instead of my sister. He paid the woman for her services and walked swiftly out of her house. The next day, he presented my to his son of about ten. This son immediately entered me into the Viridian City contest."

"Without any training? What an idiot."

"I know. Anyway, I did my best, but the kid failed in epic proportions. He brought me to Route 1, where he caught a Rattata to use for battling, and then left me in that tree. That was two days ago. I got roughed up by some Pidgey last night, and I don't think I was going to make it had Sammy not found me."

"Wow. That's quite a story." I said when Thumper finished.

By then Sammy had realized that Thumper needed to be healed, and sent him to his Pokeball to do so.

* * *

After the trainers had finished eating their early dinner, we went for a walk. I was able to continue to talk to Thumper, as well as talk to Bruce's new teammate, some Pidgey named Phoenix. He seemed like a pretty cool guy, but he had SO MUCH ENERGY. Its not even funny. This dude was doing figure eights around us the whole walk. It got so annoying that Bruce had to pester John to put him back in his Pokeball.

Presently we came to a very large building that looked like an old roman ampitheater. There was a large blue sign with a pink bow on top of it above the entrance.

"Ok," Sammy said, "We're here. If you hadn't already figured it out, this is the Viridian Contest hall. My folks have a box seat in here, and they are letting us use it for tonight."

Thumper looked rather scared. I would be, too. He had had some bad experiences in there.

**John POV**

So we went into the greek building thing and Sammy led us to this large box that had a Chansey as a waiter. We settled in, and so did Bruce, but I was having trouble keeping Phoenix still, so I just had him sit on my lap. For some reason Sammy's little ball thing wouldn't have any of it. Eventually Sammy gave up and put him in a Pokeball.

The contest started about five minutes later. A girl with a Chatot came on. The announcer blared, "And Chatot is showing off some amazing flying skills right there, OH- A through the legs flight! Now that takes some skill. Chatot now with a fabulous Mirror Move, and finishes it off with a spinning Sing! What talent right there. Give it up for Annie and Chatty! The audience burst into applause, and Annie left the stage.

Next up was a guy with a Sandshrew. The Sandshrew rolled around a bit and slashed at a target, but the real treat happened at the end, when the Sandshrew entered a rollout _right at the coordinator!_ The coordinator placed his head on the ground. The audience held their breath. The Sandshrew launched himself into the air, straight at a banner. When he reached the banner, he broke out of his roll and stabbed a claw into the banner. He slowly slid down and jumped off about 5 feet from the ground. The announcer was the first to react, "And what a finisher by Jonathan and Ninja! Give it up for Jon!" The audience burst into applause. Jon looked dazed that his plan actually worked.

Two more mediocre performances went by, and then Sammy left to go to the bathroom. As we watched a girl with a Carnivine perform, Sammy rushed into the box. "There's something fishy going on outside." she whispered. The crown oohed and aahed at a magical leaf. We followed Sammy to the mezzanine level, where we could look down at the lobby. There we five or six people in bright blue and gold coats that were huddled tightly together. "Psst!" said Steve, "Maybe those are those Neo-Rocket types that you always see in the news. They're probably after some rare Pokemon that's performing."

"Shh. Listen." I said. We listened.

A member that had a mouthpiece was saying, "-she's on in 2 acts. Remember the plan, guys. We'll be rewarded heavily by the Boss if we can bag that Clefairy."

"Ok, but what if we get noticed?" said an orange haired member

"We're not going to get noticed. It'll be pitch black in here." said Mouthpiece. "You and Davis just subdue the girl at the time, and me and Wagner will get the Pokemon. You know what to do from there."

The announcer announced the act of Pichu and Angela, "Crap, guys." said Orange Hair. "That's the act before. Get to positions." The grunts cleared out of the area. I whipped out my Xtransceiver and called the police department. "Hi, Officer Jenny? We have a Pokemon robbery about to take place here at the contest hall ...Yes, Neo-Rocket ...Bring a Pokemon that knows Flash ...Thank you ...Bye." I turned off the Xtransceiver. "The cops are on their way."

Towards the middle of the act some undercover Officer Jennys came in and sat in various points in the audience. The act ended. "And now for our final act, presenting last week's champion, Kara and Cleffy! The Clefairy began to dance and sing, but about 30 seconds in the hall went black. Pitch black. All of a sudden 4 different flashes came from the audience, lighting up the stage. What was on the stage was horrific. Two Neo-Rockets had the girl in a full nelson while two others were struggling with the Clefairy. The officers swarmed the stage and swiftly subdued the four perpetrators. However, the other two grunts were escaping with the Clefairy. Several audience members screamed and pointed to the crooks, but the Officer Jennys just smiled.

The grunts sprinted down the aisle and were about to reach the end when a Machoke jumped from the rafters and stopped them short. The Machoke was being ridden by another Jenny holding a pair of handcuffs. The Neo-Rockets turned around and were met by a second Machoke. The Pokemon grabbed them and they were quickly arrested by the officers.

The audience was milling about outside of the contest hall when the coordinator known as Kara came up to the group. She was carrying her beloved Clefairy.

"I heard you guys were the ones who called the cops?"

"Yes, it was me." I said.

"Well, thank you. I've had this Pokemon since I was six, and I couldn't bear to lose it."

"No problemo."

"See you around, I guess." she said. Then she turned to skip away.

"Well, that was quite something, huh? said Steve.

"Yeah, I know. Those Neo-Rockets sure are crazy."

"We should get back to the Pokemon center. It's getting late."

"You're right. Lets go."

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Neo-Rocket is bold. Trying to steal a Clefairy in broad daylight like that. They're gonna have to do better than that.**

**Anyway, what will happen with the looming battle between Steve and Blake?**

**Find out next time!**


	6. Steve vs Blake

**Last time, Steve and Co. watched a Pokemon contest at Viridian Contest Hall. They ran into the mysterious team Neo-Rocket and with the help of the police department, managed to dispatch the Pokemon stealers. Now, Steve has a looming battle date with school rival Blake.**

* * *

**Steve POV**

I woke up in the hotel room after a good nights sleep, due to the excitement of last night. After everyone awoke, we headed down to breakfast at the cafe. I have to say, they have some pretty good pancakes there, but not quite as good as my mother's.

"So Steve," asked John, "How are you feeling about your battle with Blake?"

I had totally forgotten. He was probably waiting now. I scarfed down my remaining pancake and headed out the door. I called back to my friends to meet me at the entrance to Route 2. When I ran out, I almost ran into Blake, who was coming in to get me.

"You ready to get smashed?" he asked

"I pose the same question to you." I answered smugly.

"Let's go."

Blake led me to an alley that was about the right size for a battle. Then, I heard John's voice behind me. "I'll ref."

Blake and I took our positions on opposite sides of the field for the battle. "This will be a one-on-one battle. Coin toss, Sammy?"

"Heads."

"The first move goes to Blake. Begin!" Blake sent out his Charmander, and I sent out Arrow. Blake wasted no time. "Fireball, Ember."

The red lizard opened his mouth wide and spewed several fireballs at Arrow's frame. Fortunately, they were pretty widespread, and Arrow escaped with only one hit near his tail.

"Ok, now Arrow, go with Leer to start!" Arrow gave a sharp look at the Charmander.

"That did a lot." sneered Blake. "Use Ember."

But I was expecting that. Almost before Blake was done talking, the words were out of my mouth, "Dodge and Wrap."

Arrow slid under the fireballs and held the fire type in a death hug. "Now Thunder Wave."

"Not so fast. Fireball, torch him with your tail." The fiery tail touched Arrow on his side, causing a severe burn and him to let go of Fireball. The Thunder Wave attack did not inflict total paralysis, but it did immobilize the Charmander slightly. However, I had a problem too. The fire type's tail had scorched the Dragon type's scaly skin. Arrow squealed in pain. I was about to forfeit when I notice the skin on the Dratini's back splitting and peeling. In five more seconds it was half off. "What the-?" I asked.

"Shed skin. Dratini's special ability." read Sammy off her Pokedex. "While a Dratini is growing or when it is inflicted with a burn or paralysis, it will shed its skin and cure the condition."

"Wow, Ok. Finish him off with a wrap then!" I smiled in anticipation. I looked up at Blake. He had picked up a good sized rock and was rearing back to throw it. The world moved in slow motion. I ran towards him. He brought the rock forward. John was yelling, Sammy looked at the boy in horror. The rock left his hand. I dived towards him but I would be too late. I imagined the rock striking the temple of Arrow. Even Blake was starting to realize what he had just done.

The rest happened fast. The rock stopped in midair and held there. I tackled Blake. The formerly battling Pokemon were trembling. The rock clattered harmlessly to the ground. We looked to the entrance of the alley. There was an old veteran type person with a yellow Pokemon about a couple feet shorter than the man.

He said, "Kid, you got bailed out this time, but did you really want the battle that badly? You should think before doing next time."

Blake snorted, and said under his breath, "Yeah right, taking orders from some stranger. I'll do what I want."

"And for the kid with the Dratini, your welcome. Until we meet again." His Pokemon added, "Braa!" He gave a salute, and then he was gone.

We all looked for a minute at the place where the soldier had been. The whirlwind of events that had happened was still blowing around in our heads. Blake was first to recover. "Well, I'm heading to Pewter City. I suppose I'll see you twerps around." Blake left to go.

* * *

**Sammy POV**

It was an hour after Steve's battle with Blake and we were still recovering. The Pokemon were fine, but it wasn't every day there was an attempt on a Pokemon's life.

"Well, guys, Viridian Forest is a big place, so if you're up for it, Steve, we should go." said John.

"Yeah." Steve gathered his stuff up. "Wait, there are plenty of poison types in the forest, so I'm headed for the Pokemart." He walked across the lobby to the counter. After he had picked up Weedle antidotes we left for Route 2, we headed out to the route. After about 15 minutes of walking, a Rattata appeared in front of me. John had reached for his Pokeball, but I stopped him.

"Thumper, this is you. You can do it!" I sent out the cute blue Pokemon who responded with a "Ziii!"

"Ok, lets go with Bubble!" Thumper opened his mouth and about 10 or 12 bubbles came out towards the purple mouse. The mouse ran through them but one bubble struck it on the leg, and it faltered in its tackle. This gave me my opportunity. "Quick, use Bubble on the ground!"

"Aaaa-Ziii!" The small Pokemon propelled itself up with the force of the bubbles. The Rattata ran through the bubbles and seemed confused at the lack of Pokemon to tackle. Thumper landed softly about 5 feet behind the Rattata. "Now Tail Whip."

Thumper began to swing his tail when the Rattata came barreling down like a madman. The extremely fast attack that could only be Quick Attack connected before I could react. Thumper's small frame was launched ten feet onto a tree stump, where it lay.

I panicked. This wild Rattata had taken out my newest Pokemon in one hit. "Thumper! Can you still battle?"

Thumper managed a weak "Zii..."

"I guess not." I returned Thumper to the Pokeball. "Let's show 'em who's boss! Do it, Aria!"

"Bulba!"

"Use Tackle" The Rattata turned to face the new enemy and reared up for another Quick Attack. I did some math. '_Momentum = mass x acceleration. Aria = 15 lbs. Rattata = 7.5 pounds. Rattata is going about twice as fast as-'_

The two Pokemon were upon each other. By instinct, I yelled, "JUMP!"

Aria jumped just in time. She cleared the Rattata and stopped short. "Turn around and Tackle!"

Rattata had been going faster, so had just stopped and turned around to see Aria bearing down like Ray Lewis going for Frank Gore. With all due respect to Frank, Ray just had the upper hand here. Aria positively pummeled the Rattata, launching him almost as far as he did Thumper.

"Nice job, Aria! You did great!"

Aria looked very happy with herself.

"Alright. If we want to get to Pewter at any reasonable hour tomorrow, we have to get to the forest today." said John.

"I agree." agreed Steve.

"Wait." I asked. "Do either of you have a Potion for Thumper? He really needs one."

"Here." Steve through me the purple spray bottle. I took the battered Azurill out of his Pokeball and sprayed the medicine. It immediately started to take effect. The cutie was looking better already.

* * *

**Phoenix POV**

"It had been a heckuva long couple of days since I had been captured by this guy John. I mean I like John enough, but my new 'teammate' Bryce or something is kinda an ass. Well I don't really mean that but you know what I mean, right? No you don't. Omigod I am so hungry right now that I would kill for some Pokemon food. Did I tell you I have ADD? Well you probably figured that out by now but I still thought I would tell you. Anyway this bed is really comfortable...

**[A/N: The author has decided to spare you the misery of hearing Phoenix ramble on about randomness and cut to the action.]**

The next thing I knew I was being released into a green woods area with an orange Pokemon with a horn on his head. There was a boy in a blue T-shirt and a baseball cap behind the worm thing. I heard John's Pokedex.

**Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon. It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head.**

The other trainer said, "This will be a one on one battle. No substitutions."

My trainer said, "I'm game."

"Let's go."

"Ok, lets go, Phoenix. Use Tackle!" I rushed the worm and quickly realized that that was a bad idea. That horn was sharp. John realized it too. The other trainer, whom I later learned was a boy named Phil, said, "Use Poison Sting!"

The Weedle lowered his head and went for me. I knew that if we collided then I would not be on the good end of that exchange.

"Fly up to avoid it!" I gratefully did so. "Now fly down from behind!"

"Not so fast! Weedle, turn around and use String Shot!"

The Weedle spun surprisingly quickly and sprayed sticky web material at me. I flew around it and still went for the Tackle. I was in a good position to hit him form behind. I went in for the kill and scored a direct hit. The bug stayed up, though.

"String shot again." said Phil. I was caught off guard and my right wing was hit by the string. I struggled to get out of it but only my wing getting stuck to my side came out of it.

"Now Poison Sting." There was nothing I could do. The Weedle stabbed me twice, maybe three times before I blacked out.

* * *

**Noes! Phoenix! Whatever will we do?**

Reader Question: The Super Bowl is coming up! I made a reference to the matchup in this chapter, but if you live in America and/or follow American football, who do you think will win?

**Tune in next time to see what happens with John and Phil!**


	7. Viridian Forest Capers

**Last time, Arrow barely escaped with his life thanks to a mysterious veteran with a yellow Pokemon. Afterwards, Sammy and John had defeats at the hands of a Rattata and Youngster Phil.**

* * *

**John POV**

"Well, kid, your Pidgey is down for the count."

"Oh, really. You aren't really in a postition to call me kid."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Just all the adults say that." Phil looked embarrassed.

"Ok. So how much do I owe you?"

"Well, I don't know. This is my first win. But when other people battled me they wanted about 25P."

"Sounds good to me. Anyway I'm headed to Viridian Forest to train. You want to come?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's where I was going to go. I need a Caterpie for my team. Every aspiring Bug Catcher needs a Caterpie."

"You want to be a Bug Catcher?"

"You bet!"

"All righty then. Let's roll out!"

Then Steve butted in, "I have an idea. We'll form two teams to get through like we did on Route 1. I'll go with Sammy and John can go with Phil."

"Let's do it." I replied.

After about 30 - 45 minutes of uneventful walking we made it to a sign that read:

_Viridian Forest_

_Connection to Pewter City_

_WARNING: Many Pokemon in this forest have the ability to poison their foes. If your  
Pokemon does not have resistance to poison, the purchase of antidotes at the Pokemon Center in  
Viridian city is highly advised_

_Young trainers are recommended to stay away from high level Beedrill, as serious injury or death could  
be possible for the unprepared._

_All persons are highly cautioned to avoid straying off the path, as their are many acres of untamed  
jungle that lie on either side._

_~The Kanto Health and Safety Department._

"Wow. Seems like a dangerous place. You guys up for it?" I asked

"Youbetcha." said Phil. "I'm ready to catch that Caterpie!"

Phil and I walked into the dark forest. The winding path grew steadily darker as the trees got thicker. The chirping of Pidgey filled my ears and the occasional sightings of the many Bug type pokemon that appeared in the forest excited Phil to no end. I stopped to battle a green worm and reached for my Pokedex.

**Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon. It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly.**

Before taking out Bruce, Phil stopped me. "Dude! That's the biggest Caterpie I've ever seen! Let me take it! Please?"

I put the Pokeball back on my belt. "Ok, all yours."

"Ok, Weedle, this is your time to shine!" Phil sent out his orange snake who responded with a "Weed!"

"Go with String Shot!" The Weedle opened it mouth (Beak? Foreceps?) and sprayed out sticky string that was the same that had afflicted Phoenix in my battle with the bug. The string was able to collide with the Caterpie and quickly rendered its front pair of legs useless. The Caterpie rushed forward in a Tackle but was immediately tripped up by the web that Weedle had spun.

"Now end it with Poison Sting!" Weedle rushed forward and struck the other Bug type with a sharp horn. The Caterpie gave a squeal and collapsed on the ground.

"Now I've got it! Finally!" Phil threw a Pokeball and it hit the Caterpie. Caterpie was engulfed in a white light and was then inside the ball. The ball shifted a few times until finally it gave a dinging noise. Caterpie had been caught.

But that was not the only exciting thing that had happened. Phil looked at his triumphant Weedle to congratulate it but it was no longer a Weedle. The orange Pokemon was now a brilliant white. It pulsated for a few seconds, and then just as suddenly it was over. Now standing in the battle site was a new yellow Pokemon that was about as tall as the middle of my leg. I took out my Pokedex.

**Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokemon and the evolved form of Weedle. While awaiting evolution, it hides from predators under leaves and in nooks of branches.**

I looked at the Kakuna some more. It had a yellow body that seemed very hard, and it had two large black eyes. It really did not have much desire to move. Phil looked very excited.

"Omigod my own Kakuna! These are soooo strong!" Phil spewed out some more jargon about something like it hardening its shell in preparation for evolution.

I looked at it a few more seconds. "Doesn't really do much, huh?"

"Yeah, its really supposed to stay put until it evolves. But it can still battle. See? Kakuna, use Poison Sting on that tree!"

The Kakuna could indeed shoot a poisonous spike out of its cocoon.

"Alright, how about the new guy? What's he like?"

Phil released his new Caterpie and showed it off. It was pretty much the same as Weedle, except with slightly different moves.

"Ok, now that you've got your Caterpie, I'm ready for some hardcore training! Bruce, Phoenix! Come out!"

"That Squirtle of yours looks really tough. Want to have a 2v2 battle first?"

"You're on!"

* * *

**Steve POV**

It had been about a half and hour since we left the beginning of the forest, but surprisingly we had seen no Pokemon. Then I saw a small orange bug crawl out of the bushes. "Go, Arrow." I called softly, so as not to disturb it. Any chance of that was undermined by Arrow's sharp "Tiniiiii!"

The Weedle whipped around,"Weed Weed Weedle." It was the Pokemon equivalent of 'Come at me, bro.' The Weedle did not give me a chance to react before I saw it rushing towards Arrow with a gleaming spike on its head.

"Arrow, dodge!" I called. The much larger blue snake easily slithered to the side. "Now Wrap!"

The Weedle was locked in a vicious death grip. As I was about to call Thunder Wave, the Weedle took its horn and stabbed it into Arrow's flesh, causing him to lose his grip. But Arrow was not fazed. He quickly resumed his Wrap.

Again was the Weedle enveloped in the much larger Pokemon's body. The Weedle visibly slumped in the grip and I took the opening.

Pulling out a Pokeball, I called, "Arrow, let him go!" Arrow looked at me quizzically, but released his grip. I threw the ball at the Weedle and it was enveloped in white light. The ball shook once, twice, three times, and then dinged and was still.

Jogging over, I picked up the ball and said, "I'll call you Wesley!"

I decided to test Wesley's new moves. I released him and took out my Pokedex.

**Wesley the Weedle. Male, 2 years old. Slightly battered condition. Moves Learned: Poison Sting, String Shot. Potion use is recommended.**

I said, "Well, Sammy look at that! I caught a -" I had turned around but instead of seeing Sammy's smiling face looking at me I saw nothing.

Sammy was gone.

**Wesley POV**

Ok, so today was pretty weird. First I was just walking around and I was ambushed by this blue thing. I attacked it but I got destroyed. That thing had some killer grip. Then I blacked out and when I woke up I was in this thing called a Pokeball. Then the guy known as Steve who caught me took me out, and here I am.

The blue snake sidled up to me. "Hey, so you're my new teammate? I'm Arrow, and this is Steve." He gestured to the human. "What's your name."

"Wesley." I replied. "What's it to you?"

'Just trying to make conversation."

I grunted in response. I was about to say a snide remark when Steve came up. "Come on guys! We have to find Sammy!"

I stayed put. He wasn't gonna make this Weedle move.

"Ugh, come on Wesley!" yelled Arrow.

Nope. Not gonna happen.

"Listen Wesley. I don't know if you can hear me, but my friend might be in trouble. You gotta help me."

"I could care less about your friend." I said, but of course it sounded like "Weed Weedle Weedle Wee."

"Ok, new tactic." said my trainer. "Do you want to get stronger?"

YES. Of course I wanted to get stronger. I was like the weakest Weedle this side of the forest.

"Then you better come with me. I'll make you a Beedrill in no time."

I was on board, but only for now. Steve tried to carry me on his shoulder, but I was having none of that. I may be a little weak, but I am not a baby. We reached a small ravine where a girl about Steve's age was lying on her side, being attacked by two Beedrill that I recognized from the hive. There was a green Pokemon I had never seen before trying to defend the girl from the Beedrill.

"Sammy!" I heard Steve cry. "Are you Ok?"

"Uh, I'm in a little bit of trouble here! Aria ran off and scared these guys while you were battling that Weedle."

"Well I'll help you! Arrow, Wesley, let's go!"

"Hey!" said a Beedrill. "Aren't you that little twerp from the hive?"

"Maybe." I replied, "What are you doing, attacking that girl?"

"She has endangered the hive!" the second Beedrill said.

"Look guys, her Pokemon ran off and went near the hive by accident. Its not her fault!"

"Ok fine." The Beedrill halted their attack. "But why are you with that...that_ human_?" The Beedrill put emphasis on human, as it is was like pond scum. "We'll let you off this time, traitor, but next time you won't be so lucky."

"W-Wait!" I spluttered. But it was too late. The Beedrill were flying away. "It wasn't like that..." I lay down and thought for a long time.

A feminine voice awoke from my daydream. "Hey little guy." I looked up into the red eyes of the green Pokemon that I had seen earlier. "I'm Aria. I saw how you drove those Beedrill away. You were very brave. You probably saved my trainer's life."

I was silent. I still hadn't accepted this life.

* * *

**John POV**

"Alright. This will be a 2v2 battle. When both of one contestants Pokemon are unable to battle, we will have a winner." said Phil.

"Ok. Go, Bruce! This is you!" I sent out my Squirtle. He was so close to learning Bubble, and I thought that would be the turning point for this battle.

Phil sent out Caterpie, and the battle was on!

"Bruce, start it off with Tackle!" Bruce rushed the green worm commando style.

"Counter with String Shot!" Bruce was tripped up by the web and fell on his face.

"Hahah! We got him now!" Caterpie, follow up with Tackle!"

"Bruce!" I yelled. I wasn't going to let Phil beat me again. "Try Bubble! It's our only shot!" Bruce tried his very hardest but could only manage a few bubbles from his mouth. It only seemed to slow down the Caterpie, who rammed the Water type. He reared back to end it, but then I had a crazy idea.

"Roll out of the way!" Bruce did so. "Now Tail Whip to break the string!"

It worked. The string fell away and it was an even fight once more.

"Well if that's how you want to play, String Shot again!" Phil called.

"Bruce, run at it! Jump on my go!" Bruce bravely ran towards the sticky web. If he collided with it would be over. "Jump now and Tackle!"

Bruce dolphin dived the plume of string and collided with the Caterpie head on. Caterpie fell to the floor.

"Caterpie is unable to battle! I win!"

"Right, but you are forgetting this is a 2v2 match. Go, Kakuna!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, that is the end of Chapter 7, and the introduction of the first User Submitted OC. Thank you to Mr. Grool for sending in Wesley.**

**A reminder that OCs are still being accepted, and to PM me with the form on my page.**

**Tune in next time for the exciting conclusion of John vs Phil!**


	8. The Missing Weedle

**A/N: Last time on The Pokemon Journey of a Lifetime Steve and Sammy split with John and Phil to travel through Viridian Forest. Steve caught a Weedle named Wesley, who saved Sammy and Aria from Beedrill. On the other side of the forest, John is locked in a fierce battle with Phil. We join them now.**

* * *

"Go Kakuna!"

I withdrew Bruce and sent out my man Phoenix. "Use Tackle!" Phoenix commando rushed the Kakuna, and Phil shrugged it off. "Harden." The Kakuna steeled itself for the hit and the bird Pokemon glanced off.

Hmm. I thought. That strategy wouldn't work. I'd think of something else. Presently the Kakuna was using Poison sting.

"Dodge the stingers! Fly up!" Phoenix obeyed.

"Kakuna, keep going!" The Kakuna continued to spray the poisonous stingers at the Pidgey, who valiantly tried to dodge the spikes. He was doing a good job until one hit on his wing. Phoenix spiraled downward to the forest floor.

"Phoenix! Pull up!" I screamed desperately. He continued his downward plummet, moving faster and faster. If he hit the ground it would be over. 5 feet, 4 feet, at about 3 feet he pulled up (finally) and almost scraped the ground with his talons. "Now Sand Attack!"

The Bird Pokemon flapped his wings hard and beat up some dirt on the ground. Soon a large cloud of sand obscured the whole battlefield.

"Poison sting! Wide spread!" yelled Phil. "Kuna!" The golden bug spewed spikes all around, but as they were so widespread, they were easily dodged due to Phoenix's speed and the sand covering.

"Go in for the Tackle!" I yelled as Phil called String Shot. The sticky string almost collided with Phoenix but he swerved at the last second and avoided it. Unfortunately that meant he had to go for a glancing blow. He ricocheted off Kakuna's hard skin and rebounded back out of the sand cloud.

I was relentless. "Tackle again!" This time Phoenix got him from behind and scored a critical hit. Kakuna wobbled for a minute and then fell with a weak "Kuna..."

"Damn!" I heard Phil say under his breath. He regained his composure and held out a hand to me. "A good match, John."

I brought out my two Pokemon and healed them. Phil did the same.

Then I said, "Ok, whos ready for some hardcore training?"

Phoenix shook his head and Bruce crossed his arms.

"Why?" I asked, bewildered. Bruce mimed eating, and I understood. I reached into my backpack and pulled out two cans of Pokemon Food (extra chunky beef flavor) and put them down. Phil did the same, and all four Pokemon dug in immediately.

As the Pokemon were eating I caught up with Phil.

"So how long have you been a trainer?" he asked.

"3 days now. What about you?"

"Oh, a couple weeks. I caught Kakuna here as my starter, and then you saw me catch Caterpie."

"I see. So are you going to challenge the Gym in Pewter City? That's where my friends and I are headed. I suppose you could come with us if you wanted to. How bout it?"

"Well, I don't know. I like it here is Viridian Forest, and there are so many bug types, too."

"I see where you're coming from. Anyway, give it some thought. But I'm challenging the Gym, and I need to train.

* * *

**Steve POV**

We had been training for 15 minutes now, and Arrow and Aria were doing quite well. Wesley, on the other hand, wouldn't do a thing I said.

"Nice job Arrow!" I congratulated as he took down his fourth Weedle in 10 minutes. "Look Wesley, you aren't going to get any stronger if you don't train." The Bug type turned his head away. I threw up my arms in disgust. This had been the third time I had tried to convince Wesley to train, and it had been the third time I had came away frustrated.

"Listen, you stinkin' Weedle. You can sulk all you want, but sulking isn't gonna make you a Beedrill. Why don't you stay right at that tree and watch. You can join us if you want." I scolded. I turned my attention back to Arrow, who was shaking up a Caterpie.

"Arrow, now Wrap him up! Thunder Wave! Keep holding him! Yes!" Arrow had KO'd his 5th Caterpie this session. Aria had similar numbers. Sweaty and tired, I walked back to where I had left Wesley. But there was no Weedle waiting for me.

"This was the tree, wasn't it, Sammy?"

"Yeah, here's my tent bag. This is definitely it." Sammy said. Aria augmented it with a "Bulba!"

"Well, I see no Wesley. He must have ran off. I should have known that would happen. He didn't seem to like me very much." I sat down at the base of the tree and sighed.

"Well, aren't you going to look for him?" Sammy asked. "He can't have gone far. And anyway, this is near where you caught him. I bet his nest is around here and he'll go back there."

"There are thousands of Weedle in this forest. We'll never find the right one."

"Suit yourself. I'm going to look."

"Fine! If you really insist!"

We searched around a bit until we heard the characteristic buzzing of what could only be Beedrill. Arrow, who was sleeping around my shoulder, immediately was alert. We rushed around the nearest tree, Pokemon at the ready, when we saw two Beedrill picking on a Weedle. Now I knew Beedrill were not normally cannibalistic, and are usually protective of their young. So something shifty was definitely going on here. The Weedle was being harassed again and again by powerful fury swipes, and it seemed close to fainting. The bug looked at me with pleading eyes, and it seemed to say, "Help me."

I decided it was time for action. "Arrow, Thunder Wave!" I called. Arrow pulsed out electricity which struck the Bug types and they immediately stopped attacking the helpless Weedle and turned their attention to the Dragon type. They rushed with Fury Swipes.

"Dodge it, Arrow!" After a succesful dodge, Aria pulled off a successful leech seed, and the Beedrill retreated for another strike. They rushed again, this time with Poison Sting. But one twitched and fell to the ground. On the ground, it twitched again and sparks flew from it. Arrow managed to get out of the way, but the still active Beedrill pulled an ultimate audible and struck Aria. The Bulbasaur took some damage, but then the Beedrill that was still on the ground trying to get up twitched madly, and Bulbasaur gained some health back due to the leech seed.

Seeing its fallen comrade, the remaining Beedrill hissed and flew away. Quickly Sammy and I rushed to the badly injured Weedle. It was lying on its back, bloody and delirious. I took it, use a potion on its worst wounds and bandaged it up as best I could. I put the small creature in my backpack and said, "Well, we should get going. This thing will die if we don't get it to a Pokemon Center, and quick.

Sammy locked eyes with me and we started on the path to Pewter City.

* * *

**John POV**

"Bruce, Bubble, Now!" That was the 3rd Caterpie he had taken down in 5 minutes and he was going ham. He had learned Bubble and Phoenix was close to learning Gust. It was a great session.

Presently Phil came running up holding a green Pokemon that looked a lot like Kakuna. "My Caterpie evolved! Check it out!"

It was immoble, like his teammate. I wondered what Phil saw in these Pokemon. "Cool!" I lied. Bugs were not my thing. I turned back to my training. "Phoenix, Sand Attack!" I yelled. "Now Tackle!" The latest Weedle was down for the count. My Pokemon were dead tired though, so I let them travel on my shoulder as we walked.

While we were walking we diverged back to the main path. As we meandered down the path, we heard feet behind us. We turned around to see two Neo-Rocket privates running behind us. They noticed the Squirtle on my shoulder and stopped immediately.

"We came for Beedrill," said a private. He was wearing the same blue and gold uniform we saw at the contest hall. He also had many freckles on his face.

"But a Squirtle will please the General just as much!" said the other. He had bright orange hair and the same uniform as his compatriot.

"Hand over the Squirtle or we'll knock you out!"

"Never!" I replied.

"Go! Rattata!" said Freckles.

"Get 'em, Zubat!" said Orange hair

I scanned Zubat with my Pokedex. **Zubat, the Bat Pokemon. It does not need eyes, because it emits ultrasonic waves to check its surroundings while it flies.**

"Want to take them, Phil?" I asked. Phil nodded. I sent out Phoenix and Phil chose Kakuna.

"Hah!" said Orange Hair. "These are the weakest Pokemon I've ever seen! Zubat, Leech Life!"

"Dodge, Kakuna, and Poison Sting!"

"Phoenix! Tackle, now! On Rattata."

These 3 orders were said almost simultaniously. Needles flew as Leech Life and Poison Sting collided. Zubat was hit multiple times but had no effect, as Zubat was a Poison type. But Phoenix collided with Tackle and knocked back Rattata. Now the Rattata charged with a Tackle. I countered with Sand Attack, and obscured Rattata's line. Kakuna had used String Shot on Zubat, and he was down for the moment, with a tangled wing.

The Rattata had rushed out of the cloud of sand and seemed very confused. I sensed an opportunity to end the fight, or at least take down the Rattata. "Phoenix, can you give me your biggest Gust yet?" I asked.

"Piii-" He warmed up for the attack. "GEEEEYYY!" With a mighty flap of his small wings, he procured a torrent of air so powerful that it knocked the purple Pokemon off his feet and nailed him against a tree. The side wind caught the Zubat too, and sent him tumbling as well. The Rattata was down for the count, so it was now a two on one battle.

Kakuna fired a string shot at the wounded Zubat, and I sent Phoenix in with a vicious Tackle. Within seconds, the privates' Pokemon were unable to battle.

"W-well!" said Orange Hair. "W-We'll be l-leaving now!" he stammered.

The two privates hightailed it back the way they had come, and we were alone again. It was 4:00 in the afternoon, and we started to look for a good place to camp.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this has been my most exciting chapter yet! With a missing Weedle to an injured Weedle (coincidence?) to another Neo-Rocket attack, much has happened in this chapter. Tune in next time for the exciting conclusion to the missing Weedle!**

**Wesley: "Review, guys, so I'm found sooner!"**


	9. A Reunion and a Departure

**A/N: Well here we are with another chapter! Last time Steve caught his first Pokemon, but it ran away. :( Now him and Sammy are rushing to Pewter City to save an injured Weedle that he found, as a victim of a vicious Beedrill attack. On the other side of the forest, Phil and John managed to dispatch some Neo-Rocket privates after a long session of training. We join Sammy and Steve now.**

* * *

**Steve POV**

We ran along the dirty path through Viridian Forest. I panted along, Arrow keeping a lookout around my neck, and I held the injured Weedle in my arms. Sammy panted along beside me. She held Thumper in her arms as well, with Aria running beside her. The Bulbasaur seemed to be the only one enjoying the run, as she seemed to savor the exercise. We sprinted along the weaving path through the forest, coming again to the same clearing.

"Damn!" yelled Sammy. "That's the 3rd time we've gone in a circle!" In her frustration she laid her head against a tree, bonking it several times. While she was doing this a small yellow Pokemon waddled out from under the bush. Thumper bounced over to it and began to talk to it.

"Zuuuu?" called Azurill. "Zuu Zuuu. Zuu?"

"Pika Pikapi. Pika. Pii?" The yellow Pokemon responded. Thumper responded by bouncing over to me and pointing to the injured Weedle in my arms.

"Piika. PIKAPI!" With that, the Pokemon rushed forth onto the path. Sammy and I ran after it, but it was all we could do to keep up. Soon we were panting, but the helpful Pokemon kept up a relentless pace. Eventually we broke onto a wide path that was strewn with many trainers. They were training their Pokemon in every direction you could look, but there was no time to stop and battle, as our guide was already through the gate. Then we saw the sign. 'Welcome to Pewter City'. We breathed a collective sigh of relief and exhaustion as we struggled into the Pokemon Center, my legs almost needed healing more than the Weedle.

A pink haired lady similar to the one in Viridian City sat at the counter. Sammy walked up to the Nurse Joy and said, "We have an emergency job for you. We found a Weedle being attacked by Beedrill in the Forest. Is there anything you can do?"

I put the Weedle on the counter. Nurse Joy looked at it, "Hmm. I don't know if it will make it. It has severe lacerations up and down its body. It would need some medicinal cream from faraway Cianwood City in Johto. I'll take it back to Dr. Joy and see if she can help it."

"Thank you." I replied. We sat down to wait. Originally it was good to rest, but soon anxiety over the Weedle's health took over. Arrow and Thumper played on some empty seats next to us, and Aria lay down for a nap. I though she deserved it, after running that far.

We rested a while longer and then I noticed the yellow Pokemon sleeping by Sammy's feet. I realized that I had never scanned it with my Pokedex.

**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state.**

The minutes dragged by. I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

I was awoken by the soft voice of a Nurse Joy. "Sir, your Weedle is alive and well. It turns out we had some of the medicinal cream on hand. He is resting now, but you can pick him up in the morning.

"Myweedlewhat?" I said groggily.

"Yes, your Trainer ID is 417394, correct?" I fumbled for my trainer card, and pulling it out of my wallet, I realized that I was indeed 417394. "Well, this is you Weedle." the Nurse Joy said. "During our medical examination, we determined the Weedle was licensed to a trainer, and that that trainer was you.

I started to regain control of my brain, but I was still tired. "What happened to it? I said sleepily.

"Our best guess is that it was involved in some sort of..."

* * *

**Wesley POV**

Well, now I'm not going to let some stupid hospital nurse with pink hair tell my life story, am I. No. The answer is no. I ran away from Steve because well, I don't know. I figured I would be able to do it. I was young and careless. Actually, that was less that 24 hours ago. Scratch that. So anyway, I had distanced myself when the Beedrill that had attacked Sammy and Aria came zooming in. They said something about 'dishonoring the hive', beat the living shit out of me, and then flew away. Now I assume I was found lying there by some trainer, and taken here, where I have a PokeDrip Medical Technologies (PDMT) thing in my abdomen. Whatever. Anyway, I wonder if Steve will be here to get me. He seemed like a better trainer than most.

* * *

**Sammy POV**

When I woke up, Steve looked very, very excited. "Sammy, Sammy! It was Wesley! They found him!"

I was astonished to see the yellow Pokemon hop onto my legs, "Pikapika pi." It seemed to say, "It was all me."

"What do you mean Wesley?" I asked.

"The injured Weedle was Wesley!"

"Oh, cool." I said without interest. "Whats this thing doing here?" I pointed to the yellow mouselike Pokemon.

"That's the Pikachu that brought us here." The Pikachu nuzzled my leg. "I think it likes you." Steve said.

"Well Aria," I addressed my Bulbasaur. "Do you think Pikachu should come with us?" Aria nodded vigorously. I turned to the Pikachu, "Do you want to come with-"

Pikachu swatted the PokeBall out of my hands and jumped into it. The ball barely beeped and the Pikachu was caught. "Oo-kay." I said, "I'll take that as a yes. I'll call you Carla, I think." The newly christened Carla jumped into my arms and snuggled me.

After that, we slept like logs until the morning.

I woke up around 8:00 in one of the Pokemon Center's cots. It seems like they did not want trainers just crashing in the lobby. I could understand that. I mean, if I owned a Pokemon Center, then I don't think that I would want my valuable space being taken up by trainers sleeping. I reached for my belt, and a wave of panic struck me when I didn't feel the red and white balls around my waist. I looked around and was relieved when I saw them sitting on the bedside table next to me.

"Well, Sammy, ready to move out? John and Phil have arrived." said Steve, coming into the room.

"Yup, ready as I'll ever be." Scooping up my Pokeballs, I walked out of the room after Steve. Coming into the lobby, I saw John and Phil sitting down. "When did you guys arrive?" I asked.

"Early this morning." said Phil. John then said, "We have a big day of training ahead of us."

"Aren't you going to come challenge the gym with us?" asked Steve.

"Well, the thing about that is..." John looked down. He seemed that it was hard to say whatever he was going to say next. After hearing what came out of his mouth next, it would have been hard for me, too. John swallowed hard. "I have decided to stay in Viridian Forest with Phil, at least for the time being." No one spoke for a long time. I imagined how hard it must be for Steve, to leave his best friend since first grade like this. Finally he stammered, "Well, if that's what you really want to do, I respect your decision."

We stood outside the Pokemon Center, waving goodbye to John and Phil. After they dissapeared into the dark depths of the forest. Steve stared straight ahead for a long time. I just sat on the bench, waiting for Steve. After a short while, Steve broke his gaze and turned to me. "Well," he said, "do we have a gym to take on?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, shocker! First Wesley coming back, and then John's sudden departure. Quite an emotional chapter. Frankly, the reason I got rid of John (for the moment anyway) was that it was just too hard to write for 3 different protagonists. He will probably be back, but probably not for a little while. Anyway, please R&R!**

**Carla: "Review for my unrivaled navigation skills!"**


End file.
